The present invention relates generally to audio accessories which are adapted to be mounted to bicycle handlebars and, more particularly, to a radio accessory which is formed to be mounted in direct contact with a bicycle handlebar without requiring the use of intermediate mounting brackets.
In order to provide an audio system for vehicles having handlebars, such as bicycles, it has been common to provide the handlebars with a mounting system whereby a portable audio system may be conveniently mounted to the bicycle. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,193,232 to Hatcher and 3,380,698 to Goldberg et al showed typical radio mounting systems wherein a bracket is provided and a portable radio may be strapped or clamped within the bracket.
An alternative mounting bracket and speaker system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,547 to Villanueva et al which shows a main body for carrying audio equipment such as radios or tape players and a pair of speakers permanently mounted to the main body for connection to the audio equipment being carried. The audio equipment carrying systems disclosed by the above prior art patents are similar in use in that they typically all include portions which must be permanently attached to the bicycle handlebars and which include some sort of clamping means whereby the audio equipment may be attached to the mounting brackets. Such systems result in an unattractive appearance when the audio equipment is detached from the bicycle and often appear bulky when positioned in accordance with their designed use.
Accordingly, there is a need for a bicycle radio which may be easily integrated with a bicycle handlebar and which may be quickly detached from a bicycle handlebar to be carried with the operator when the bicycle is not in use. Further, there is a need for an attractive radio which does not detract from the appearance of the bicycle and which does not require the use of brackets permanently or semi permanently mounted to the handlebars of the bicycle.